Presently, server migration is handled in a rather ad hoc fashion. Servers are initially discovered using a variety of discovery tools. Analysis is then applied to the server data to develop so-called placement and wave planning guides. The placement indicates where in the target environment the servers are to be migrated to, while the wave planning indicates in which order the servers are to be migrated. Typically, wave planning is based on the resources available to carry out the migration, the change windows, and so on. The migrations are then effectuated using a variety of tools and technologies.